Pic Descriptions Can Be Stories Too Redux
by Falconlobo
Summary: here are the two stories i missed from Picture Descriptions Can Be Stories Too Both Frankie x Herrriman I don't own FHIF


Pic Descriptions Can Be Stories Too Redux By Falconlobo

Here is The stuff I missed last time in my original version of

Picture Descriptions Can Be Stories Too

Both Are Frankie X Herriman

And I don't own FHIF

Herriman was contemplating in his mind if he should tell Frankie how he feels:

when A big dog with Red Hair came into his office.

He screamed and Hid under his desk, then he yelled "giant dog is gonna eat me."

The Dog said "What are you going on about dude? It's just me stupid."

Herriman said "Who are you calling stupid? You canine beast!"

"Dude I ain't calling you stupid that's my name:

which I should change seeing that I can talk"

"Oh you are one of the imaginary pups what happened to you?"

"I guess I mutated.

I was the only one who did not have an abnormal power

So now I'm bigger than before.

I can still talk, plus I grew hair.

And I can Read minds sometimes when I chose too"

"You didn't read My mind did you?" Herriman said blushing

"No but judging by your look you need to talk to somebody about something:

That it seems you don't want to talk about.

So I Guess I'll be going.

"Wait I should talk to somebody.

And you are pretty smart so please help me!"

"So wat's on your mind? Figure of speech and all."

Herriman said "there is somebody I like but I don't know if she likes me.

could you find out for me?"

"It would help if I knew the gal's name" "

He said blushing "Oh right I figured you would need to know that.

I'm just kinda nervous."

"Well who is it already?"

"It's Frankie! I'm crazy about her okay!" he said blushing again

"I knew it!" the dog said then went on to say:

"That's why you would act so nervous around her.

And give her extra chores for no reason, to cover up for it.

Okay I'll find out if she likes you.

And if she does like you.

You have to tell her how ya feel about her okay?"

"Okay" the Rabbit agreed very hopeful but still a little skeptical about Frankie liking him.

Stupid finds Frankie and says "hiya Frankie

Frankie says "What happened to you?"

Stupid said "Well I kinda mutated, got bigger, and grew hair.

But I Can still talk.

And I can choose when and when not to read minds."

"You're not reading my mind right now are you?" she said blushing

"No I'm not but judging by your look you have something to hide"

"I don't have anything to hide!"

"If you don't tell me I'll read your mind!"

"No don't I'll talk I kinda have a crush on someone in the house"

. "Care to elaborate on that?"

"You've been hanging around Herriman Haven't you?"

"Funny that you should mention Herriman.

Right after you mentioned you have a crush that lives in this house."

"I Think he's the one you have a crush on."

"Herriman are you nuts!

How can I like that rule crazed Rabbit?!" She said blushing bright red

"Your words say one thing but your blush tells me different"

"Okay I like Herriman are ya Happy now!"

"I knew it!

That's why you were so miserable when he left Foster's for a while:

After you beat him and Became president:

You tried to disguise your guilt and misery by trying to be pleasant.

"Yes it's true:

I missed him so much when I saw him working in that store:

I wanted him to come back but his pride would not let him.

Even if my president job had not paid less that did not even matter to me:

I still would have given the job back to him just to get him back here."

"I think you should tell him how you feel maybe he l ikes ya too.

I mean ya won't know unless ya try."

So Frankie Finds Herriman and Says:

Mr. H "I do kinda like ya.

But I was kinda afraid to tell you cause I did not think ya liked me"

"Frankie I do like you.

I was just so nervous around you I did not know how to tell you how I feel."

"Aw Mr. H I mean you are kinda cute when you're nervous."

"You're cute all the time and sometimes I wanted to kiss you so badly that it hurt.

And it hurt to see you so angry at me all the time thanks to my stupid behavior!"

Frankie said "I would not like to see you hurt so I'll remedy that right now."

Herriman Wondered what Frankie was up to.

He soon found out when Frankie proceeded to kiss the bunny only to find herself being kissed back by him.

After the kiss they both said "Wow!" "That was some kiss!"

"Frankie" The Rabbit said "I love you"

Frankie said "I love you  too"

"I knew it" the dog said then said "it had to be more than like I knew it was love"

"The way you two acted around each other sometimes it was just too obvious."

"Oh And I bluffed about the mind-reading I was reading your expressions on your faces that's all"

"Why you little sneak" they both said.

"Aw you aren't mad at me are ya?"

Frankie smirked and said "Na if anything we want to thank you for getting us together."

Herriman said:

"How about you change your name to Einstein?"

"Really why?" The Dog smirked

"Cause you're so smart to come up with a plan like that.

Pretenting to read minds and all Herriman smirked back"

The dog said "Einstein it is then stupid no longer."

Frankie and Herriman got Engaged and Married later that year.

All Thanks to a dog.

Who says a rabbit's best friend can't be a dog?

Well that was the first one I forgot in the first version

Here's the second one

Here's The Pic Description story for

Another Awkward Time Between Frankie And Herriman

Frankie was cleaning bedrooms and walked in to Herriman's bedroom to clean it.

Herriman Had not gotten dressed yet he only had on his bowtie Monocle and spats

He covered up his lower area and blushed in embarrassment.

even though nothing was visible it was awkward

He said "uh Ms. Frankie Why are you in my room?"

"Um I'm supossed to clean it but I can come back when you are more decent"

She left his room and blushed beet red.

When she came back later Herriman's room was already clean and he was still indecent.

"Um Herriman did you clean your room?"

"Uh yeah I did clean it."

"How come you are still undressed?"

"I did not have time to get dressed cause I was cleaning.

Also I wanted to clean it for you.

Cause I embarrassed both of us before.

I forgot you were cleaning bedrooms today.

So I did not think I needed to get dressed yet before."

" she smiling said oh okay if that's all .

Then I'll be going now, unless you want me for anything else?"

He said blushing "Not really unless you can think of anything."

She said smiling and blushing "It looks like you want to make love.

I kinda wondered why you were covering up more now.

Before you weren't covering up as much"

He said blushing:

"Well I kinda was thinking of you after I was cleaning and you know the rest."

"Well I would not mind getting it on with you cause I kind of Love ya."

"I love you too Frankie and what are we waiting for?"

"Nothing I guess"

so she undressed and he took of the rest of his and then they made sweet love for most of the day.

They kissed afterwards and said I love you to each other again.

then they fell asleep in each others arms.

The End

Well that's the stuff I missed last time

One long story and one short story

The End Redux


End file.
